


Pyro's A Cutie

by DatlilzRandomFandomz



Category: TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Yea thats about it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatlilzRandomFandomz/pseuds/DatlilzRandomFandomz
Summary: As a new mercenary at Blu's base, one teammate in particular seems to have caught your intrigue. The problem is, you've seem to have caught their's as well. I wrote this so late at night I'm not even sure if posting this IS a good idea, but I'm willing to put it out there and see what happens. Either way this was a fun midnight challenge, so enjoy!





	

You swear he's been following you. Everywhere you'd gone today you'd felt a lingering presence. Around every corner, somehow, was his masked face eagerly waving a hand in your direction. The Pyro had been one of the first mercs at Blu's base that had welcomed you upon entrance. A polite (and bit strong) handshake immediately followed by a suffocating hug. You'd go rigid, never really one to hug back. You couldn't quite say you found the gesture to be rude, just a bit startling. You were an assassin damn it. A cold blooded killer. A lone wolf. You weren't exactly an affectionate person so to say.

Yet, at every chance encounter, inopportune or not, you'd been given the warmest of welcomes you'd probably ever had in years. Perhaps a little too warm. The Pyro surprisingly was a feared member of the team. Silent and insane were his ways, according to the other mercenaries anyway. Needless to say you were quite intrigued at what possibly made the rubber psycho a- well, psycho. 

On the battlefield you were adept, swift and quick to dodge. While out and about searching for a few unlucky Reds, you'd happened to stumble upon a skirmish between a Spy and your team's Pyro. The man had unsuccessfully attempted to backstab the mercenary. It was then that you had gotten a glimpse at what the creature behind the mask was fully capable of. He brandished his flamethrower with a sort of grace, manipulating the steady stream of oncoming fire directly towards his target. Raging, all-consuming flames completely engulfed the Frenchman. He was clearly outclassed. 

Ever since you'd been witness to the disturbing display, it was no big surprise you became weary of Pyro. You'd stopped roaming the halls of the base freely in case of running into the rubber clad man. At intervals between battles you found yourself distancing yourself from them little by little. It wasn't that you disliked the Pyro, nor was it something the Pyro had done to you on a personal level. To you, it was something you were embarrassed to admit. You were frightened of them.

You took comfort in the fact that the rest of the team shared this fear alongside you. You felt yourself beginning to become more and more accustomed to the setting as well as your new teammates. You were comfortable within their ranks, and highly satisfied with the relationships you were starting to forge. You no longer needed to rely on the Pyro's failed friendship attempts. Everything was finally clicking into place.

Today, you were greeted with two hugs and a crumpled up piece of paper excitingly shoved into your hands. The Pyro then had proceeded to skip off and disappear around a corner and out of view. At this point in time you honestly were getting exhausted of this strange treatment. A trickle of annoyance crept forth. You felt at any moment the pyromaniac would snap and go off any second like a ticking time bomb. Not to mention the questioning looks and mannerisms the others gave you after every Pyro encounter. It made you feel singled out and you were tired of it. Almost as if the Pyro was mocking you...

You carefully pulled apart the wrinkled paper and held it flat enough to read it's contents.   
You blinked in confusion at what you saw. Crudely drawn entirely in crayon, a small scene unfolded before you. 

A large multi-color rainbow floated across the top of the page like a banner accompanied by scattered clouds in various shapes. Blue colored buildings and flowers bordered the center. And were those candy-canes spouting out from the ground? What really shocked you were the tiny figures at the middle of the drawing. In excruciating detail you recognized one to be Pyro. The other took you a moment before it clicked. The blue blur beside him, in your battle-gear and decked out in full uniform, was you. A tiny Blu you. And to finish it all off, a huge red heart was clumsily sketched around both.

You felt at a loss for words. What was this? Had the Pyro stolen some poor child's art project? Had the Pyro perhaps... drawn it for you? You took it all in again as possibilities swam through you mind. You heard the announcer's rough voice echo from a nearby speaker. A battle was to start soon. You quickly folded it back up and pocketed it before running off. 

During the entire battle, you couldn't shake the picture from your memory. Feelings of ever-growing curiosity mixed with deep rooted guilt were appearing. You hadn't always been the nicest to the Pyro. Hell, you'd even taken to gossip a little with the others about him. Strangely enough, the Pyro, despite your words and actions, still made it a top priority everyday to greet you with an embrace and muffled "Good morning!" That in itself spoke to you, but you decidedly brushed it off. 

Once over and back inside your room, you took it back out and held it up to the light. You smoothned it out as much as possible. You picked a small pin from you desk and carried both items over to your bulletin board. There the picture was, in all its beauty, pinned down just above your bed. With a happy swell in your chest you gave the treasured gift a lasting glance as you slipped your worn body under your sheets. Tomorrow was another big day. You'd probably be greeted with a happy mumble and a large hug first thing. Perhaps, you thought, it was time you'd returned that hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads my crap, and I hope you consider sticking around! Thank you so much! 
> 
> (Criticisms are welcome to help me improve in anyway possible!)


End file.
